Finish Line
by Minelli
Summary: Kyouya and Kaoru makes a deal
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do no own Ouran

---

"I have a challenge for you."

Kyouya blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"We help Tono and Hikaru get Haruhi."

"Not that I am not interested, but what brought about this state of absurdity?"

Kaoru sat down on the chair in front of the shadow king. "Don't you ever get tired of watching those two with her? Waiting for this to blow up in our faces? Even More-senpai and Huni-senpai know how they feel. Funny how it is those who are involved who are unaware of their feelings."

"I admit, it's somewhat been strained these past few weeks. What kind of challenge were you suggesting?" Kyouya asked.

The red-head's eyes twinkled.

"We help them realize their feelings for Haruhi and get them together with her."

"We shouldn't play with Haruhi."

"No, I don't mean that, Haruhi will be Haruhi, it's not important who she chooses as long as she's happy, but I think that we should at least give them a chance with her. I love my brother, but the more he is in denial, the harder it will be for him to interact with her. In case you haven't noticed, he seems to be jealous of everything that involves our beloved natural rookie. Don't tell me Tono isn't the same. I know he's been whining about nothing but her. It must be killing you by now."

"While I don't mind helping Tamaki, we must bear the consequences of our actions, if they find out about this, the Host club would be disbanded before I can say the word 'merit'. Think about that first before we actually agree to this."

"Senpai, you know we can pull this off, remember, I am Hikaru's brother and you are the shadow king. It won't even be a problem. Shall we start with the rules?" he smirked.

"Hai." Kyouya readied his black notebook and pen. Kaoru spoke.

"No telling."

"No cheating."

"No blackmail."

"Ahem, no involvement of anyone other than the two of us."

"No hurting of anyone's feelings."

"No backstabbing."

"Play nice."

"I always play nice." The shadow king replied.

"Hmm.. I won't answer that… No using of connections."

"No sabotage."

"Wow. This is turning out to be exciting, you're making it hard for me senpai."

"Of course, you do know that I intend to win?" Kyouya smiled cordially.

"We will see, I have a few tricks up my sleeves."

"Ah. So you thought of this beforehand."

"Of course, I don't take on shadow kings without ammunition. I value my life well. Where would Hikaru be without me?" Kaoru lamented.

"I didn't know you can be…aggressive." The brunet said. Writing something down on another page of his notebook. The red-head gave a devilish smile.

"Neither did Hikaru."

"Is this all?"

Kaoru nodded. Kyouya closed his journal. Stared at him.

"What shall we do about the prize?"

"Let's set the parameters first." Said the shadow king.

"Whoever confesses first wins."

"And how are we supposed to know that?"

"It's our job to make it happen." The twin winked.

"I see. If I win, I want you and your brother to do more graphic brotherly love scenes. I have been checking our online website and girls request more flavor and moe coming from the two of you. They are getting bored with mere touching and flowery words. They ask for action."

"Are you aware that this is turning out to be a self-serving challenge?" The red-head asked hesitantly.

"Hai. I figured it doesn't matter, one of them will benefit anyway, I might as well kill two birds with one stone. The Club profits need increasing."

Kaoru waited for a moment.

"How graphic are we talking about?"

"Love bites. A little nudity. Forbidden touches."

"Are we trying to offend sensibilities here?!" Kaoru practically shouted. "What exactly are forbidden touches?!"

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." He smirked.

"You play hard. Alright, I think I can handle that. If I lose, I'll get Hikaru to do a love scene enough to make all our costumers die of blood loss. In fact, I'll make it even sweeter, if Tono gets a kiss from Haruhi, I'll have Renge publish every single detail of our 'moment'."

The shadow king took his calculator.

"Hmm..Profits will triple if that happens. Are you sure you know what you're getting into?"

"You only say that because you have no idea yet of what I want you to do." Kaoru said evilly. "You seem to forget that I am part of the devilish twins this club is famous for."

"Let's hear it."

---

A/N: I can't think of anything bad enough for Kyouya. Suggestions are more than welcome. In fact, I'll even beg for it. A friend got this idea from the Ouran Forum, I don't exactly know from who, if it's yours, just PM me, I'll gladly delete it or give you the credit that's rightfully yours.


	2. Chapter 2

KAORU:

"Brotherly love my butt! Kyouya-senpai is evil! How will I convince Hikaru to give me kiss marks?! And to play a love scene worthy of the Shadow King's approval?!" Kaoru whined to nobody in particular while walking in the vast hallway of Ouran. He bumped into his brother.

"Where were you?! You went to the bathroom for 30 minutes?!" Hikaru asked incredulously.

"Of course not! I went to the library for a bit, researching on a few things." He answered.

"Sou ka, did you look up "commoner's life?" We should learn how Haruhi survives without all these luxury." His twin said.

"Hikaru…"

"Hai?"

"If I ask you to give me a kiss mark…will you do it?"

"Nani?!"

"Nevermind."

"Why the hell would you want a kiss mark?! And from me?!"

"I thought we'd change the flow of our brotherly love a little, I talked to Kyouya, our designation have been decreasing lately…"

"Really? I never noticed." Hikaru looked unconvinced.

"Well…yeah.."

"I see, well..maybe, let's talk about this next time." The older twin said, spying Haruho coming out of the classroom, "I need to ask Haruhi something." He added before leaving Kaoru staring after him.

---

Yesterday

"So when will we start this charade?" He asked the undisputable shadow king who looked a little shook up at what Kaoru wanted him to do when he lost.

"Tomorrow, of course, I'll even give you a head start." Kyouya replied, regaining composure and gave him a feral smile. Kaoru shivered.

"A head start? A little confident aren't we? I will win."

"Hmm. We'll see. I have no intention to do what you want me to do in case I lost. I will not lose."

"A little too much for you huh?" The red-head grinned mischievously, _"Oh boy, I hope he loses, I'd love to seem him do that, I can just imagine Dono's face. Not to mention the rest of the Host Club!" _

"Hn."

---

"Haruhi! Have you seen Hikaru?" He asked the brown-eyed girl.

"He said he just needed to redo the assignment for our Trigonometry class, he'll be back in a while."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. But I already finished mine. What about yours?"

"Yes, I finished mine yesterday, I'm a little disconcerted that you're not with Hikaru, you guys are always together."

Kaoru smiled, "Yes, but we do have to spend time apart you know, even if just for a few minutes, Trigo is one Hikaru's weakest subjects. I'd help him but he prefers to solve it on his own. That's why I never interfere on things like that."

"I see, well, I'm glad that there are things that you guys can do on your own."

"Oh! We have a lot of things that we can do on our own! For example, I can sew but I can't knit, He can knit but he can't sew!"

"Really?" Haruhi asked, looking impressed, "I didn't realize you guys were the domestic type."

The younger twin sighed, "Have you forgotten? Our mother is a fashion designer. She does things like that for a living. We learned to make our design, measure, make clothes long before we learned the act of brotherly love."

"Oh." Haruhi grinned at him, "I take it you do the sewing more?"

"Hell yeah! I can't leave Hikaru, he'll ruin the entire creation!"

She giggled, "Sounds like him alright. You're older but he's more childish than you are."

"I am not childish at all. Haruhi?"

"Nani?"

"Do you like my brother?"

"Are? Of course I do. I like both of you."

"No, what I meant was, do you think you'll like him more than me?"

"Huh?"

"We are different people after all."

"I like you both in very different ways, I may not like you guys very much when you're together, but alone with either of you, I rather think you have different personalities which is why you complement each other when you are together."

"Hikaru can be an ass sometime. I know we bring you so much trouble."

"Haha. I'm used to it by now."

"At least we're not like Dono and his inner mind theater." He kidded, making Haruhi laughed out loud. "I must protect my daughter's virtue." He mimicked, She laughed more.

"Stop that, I'm rather fond of Tamaki-senpai. Although he's too much like my dad sometimes."

"Haha. Well, I guess some things are just like that. By the way, what are you doing this weekend?"

"House chores, why?"

"Would you like to go out with us?"

"Why?"

"No reason, other than we just want to spend time with you."

"I can't, I have to clean the house, do the laundry, go shopping, start homework."

"If we help you, will you go out with us?" Kaoru smiled at her.

Haruhi peered suspiciously at him, "Will you really help me?"

"I promise that I will help you." He raised his right hand.

"Okay then, where are we going?"

"You'll see!"

---

Hitachiin residence

"We have a date with Haruhi on Saturday." Kaoru announced as he plopped down their bed, he watched Hikaru dropped his pencil from shock.

"Nani?"

"I asked her to go out on a date with us this Saturday! She said yes, provided we help her with her house chores first."

"Why did you ask her?" Hikaru ay down beside him an closed the lights.

"I thought maybe you'd like to spend more time with her." He smiled at his brother in the dark.

Hikaru blushed.

"You didn't really need to do that." The older twin whispered softly.

"I like Haruhi, I don't mind. And don't forget she said yes!"

"Arigato. Kaoru."

"Don't worry about it, let's just enjoy the day okay?"

Hikaru leaned over his twin and dropped a light kiss on Kaoru's cold cheek, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

---

I guess Kyouya is next?


	3. Chapter 3

KYOUYA:

"_Wear that putrid purple dress and ask Tamaki to dance at the winter festival?! Hell no!"_ Kyouya thought to himself, _"I need to win!" _

"Kyouya senpai?" Haruhi interrupted his musings, "Are you okay?"

The brunet faced the natural type, "Haruhi, how do you feel about a date?" he asked her seriously. The girl blinked at him in shock before looking around at the 3rd music room. She and the shadow king were the only ones who were in the room.

"A date? With you?" she asked him incredulously, "Did I do something wrong? Did I by any chance, manage to incur a debt again and this is your way of asking for payment?!"

"Let's not jump to conclusions, I was not asking you."

"Oh. Well then, why the question?"

"Are you doing anything this Saturday night?"

"Senpai, what is it that you want really? You're confusing me." Haruhi stated bluntly.

"Tamaki and I are invited to the opening of a new restaurant down town, I will not be able to attend."

"And this involves me because?"

"I want you to escort Tamaki."

"Iyada." The natural type immediately declined.

The brunet adjusted his glasses and unfolded his long legs, "Sou ka, alright then, I will tell Tamaki that he's going alone, he will probably feel out of place without me, you know how it is, he does not know a lot of people, and they tend to be wary of him because they know that he is only the illegitimate heir of the Suoh group of companies." He explained lengthily, making Haruhi fidget uncomfortably with each word.

"That's blackmail." She told him, "Fine, I'll go with him."

"Really, Haruhi, it's alright, I understand, Tamaki can be a handful at times, you don't need to concern yourself with my problem," Kyouya smiled at the brown eyed girl, his glasses glinting, "Anyway, I heard that Éclair is here in Japan, she might be able to--"

"I said I'd go. You can stop acting weird now."

The shadow king smirked, taking note of the sudden possessive look on Haruhi's face, _"You're not really as immune to Tamaki as you like us to believe are you?"_

"Are you sure? It might be an imposition on your part, you might have other plans this Saturday." He answered, manipulating the conversation to where he wants it to lead.

"I do have a date with the twins…" She answered,

Bingo.

Kyouya opened his notebook.

"The party starts at 8, will you be able to finish your 'date' with the twins by then?"

"Hai. I think it's an afternoon thing, they just want to hang out and probably annoy me."

"I see. Well then, I'll tell Tamaki that you will be his date, no need to bother yourself with what to wear, I'll send a dress to your apartment by Saturday afternoon, as for your hair, I think your father might be able to do something about it."

"Hai. How will I meet Tamaki senpai?"

"I'll have a limo to pick you up." He stood and made is way to the door, "I'll tell you more details tomorrow once I finalized the RSVP's. Goodbye."

---

Haruhi stared at the closed door of the 3rd music room. Still feeling cold from talking with the low blood pressure king.

"_Really, why is everyone asking for dates?"_

She gathered her things and went outside.

"Haruhi." a silent voice called her name. Mori senpai.

"Senpai, why are you still in school? Shouldn't you be with Huni senpai?"

"Kendo."

"Sou ka."

"Do you need a ride?" he offered, "It would be no trouble."

"Honto? Hai. Arigato, I'm a bit tired from all that happened today, Kaoru managed to persuade me to spend the day with them this weekend and Kyouya senpai…uh…"

Mori smiled, and then took her bag. "Kyouya blackmailed you?"

Haruhi glanced at his profile; he raised his eyebrow at her.

She smiled, "Senpai, I didn't think you had it in you." She told him, referring to the fact that he'd actually call Kyouya a blackmailer.

"I try." He looked amused.

The natural rookie giggled before stepping in inside the Morinozuka limo.

"What did Kyouya want?" he asked when they were both seated comfortably inside and the car started to make it's way through Haruhi's apartment area.

"For me to escort Tamaki senpai to an event this Saturday."

"Restaurant opening?"

"Hai. How did you know?"

"Invited."

"Nani?! Who else are invited?" she asked, suddenly feeling the urge to strangle the evil senpai. _"Feel out of place my sorry butt!"_

"Everyone."

"What?! Are you going?" she questioned, "Are they going?"

"I am not sure, Mitzukuni won't because of prior engagement, the twins probably will not because it is not their type of scene."

"Oh." Haruhi said, feeling sheepish, _"Gomen senpai."_

"You're here." The silent type stepped out of the car and helped her.

"Thank you for the ride senpai, I appreciate it. I hope to see you this Saturday." she smiled at him.

Mori smiled back.

---

"Will you stop calling my phone, leaving messages and harassing everyone in my house?" Kyouya shouted at the person on the other line.

"Okaasan!! How can you do this to me?! I thought we were going together?! The twins aren't coming! And Huni-senpai isn't going! That means Mori senpai won't be there also!" The blond king gave a dramatic little sob. "Mommy! I thought you were my date!"

The shadow king rolled his eyes in disgust. "Settle down, I found you a replacement."

"But I want you to come with me! Not someone else!"

"I see," Kyouya coughed slyly. "I'll just tell our daughter Haruhi that I changed my mind and decided to go."

"Ha-ha-haruhi?!"

"Hai, I'll call her now so hang up the phone." He smiled when he heard the blond idiot sputtered, "Goodnight Tamaki."

"Matte!!! Don't go yet! No! Haruhi?! My beloved daughter Haruhi?! She agreed to go with me in your behalf?!" The Host Club King spoke excitedly.

"You can say that."

"Oh my dearest daughter, such a sacrifice, all for her dearest daddy!" Tamaki said dramatically, "Kyouya, we must not allow our daughters' sacrifice to go into waste! Yes! I must escort her, for the sake of justice in this world."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, shall I cancel the date?" The shadow king asked, feeling tired from Tamaki's enthusiasm.

"Iie! As her father, it is my duty to introduce my only daughter to society; you must go with us Kyouya! Mother and daughter should never be parted."

"In case you forgot, the reason I asked her to fill in for me was because I cannot go."

"But mon ami!"

"No."

"Fine. But at least follow if you can!"

"We'll see. I'm hanging up now, talking to you for more than 5 minutes lessens my IQ."

"Do not worry my dear friend! You always get them back anyway, goodnight!"

"Hn."

"And Kyouya,"

"Hai?"

"Arigato." Tamaki said before hanging up.

"Don't waste it." Kyouya answered and smiled. _"I have no intention of wearing that dress."_

---

Ring.

"Moshi moshi." Kyouya answered his cell phone. He was about to sleep.

"Senpai, just thought I'd call and say that I can almost picture you in that dress. You look really pretty, I'll even do your make-up" Kaoru said evilly.

Kyouya smirked.

"Not a chance."

---

A/N: I guess the date is next.


End file.
